hey do i know you?
by midnight4229-sesshomaru lover
Summary: As another year decesnds Harry Potter returns A completely diffrent person. The one Draco Malfoy must share a room with his fellow prefect Harry potter.What might this bring about?
1. the train ride

A/n hey guys its my fourth try at a long story I hope it makes out better than the last uh give me a chance please   
  
Summary: the usual Draco and Harry story but you will find some rather interesting twists to it just keep reading !  
  
Draco sat up groggily "ugh! Its to early in the damn morning ".He looked Around to see who had woken him up, it was his house elf tinky.  
  
With his master looking at him so intently she called out" Good morning Master Draco! I hope you slept well,Tinky left some fresh towels in your bathroom Master Draco" .And with that she rushed out of the room. He drearily got out of bed and went to the bathroom, He stopped dead in his trackswhen he got a good look at his appearance.  
  
He then blanched he had a cut right above his left eyes from last night encounter with his father. He had made the foolish mistake of standing up to him and saying he didn't want to be a death Eater. Draco had changed over the summer he no longer slicked his hair back ,it now fell gently over his eyes.He wasn't short and lanky anymore he had grown quite a few inches and was lifting weights daily now. He was suddenly jarred out of his thoughts by his father.  
  
"Draco get down here!"  
  
He rolled his eyes and trotted down stairs "Yes " he spat "what could you possiblywant now?!?"  
  
"Well look who finally graced us with his presence" luscious hissed "Get ready were leaveing to get you to the train"  
  
Draco just rolled his eyesand climed back up stairs , after what had happened the night before you would think he would know better than be so disrespectful but now we know Draco malfoy is just as bad a a bloody Gryffindor .  
  
)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )  
  
He was sitting in the back seat of his fathers new car waiting to be droped off at kings cross and getting as fidgety as an impatient toddler waiting for candy.  
  
Harry's Pov  
  
"Bye Uncle Vernon" harry waved as he got dumped onto the train station.  
  
"Bye" his uncle snarled "And I better not hear anything from that school of yours" and with that Vernon slammed the door and drove off.  
  
Harry sulked onto the train and started to change into his new cloths,He put on some black jeans that looked like they would fit Dudley baggy, and a black button up silk shirt with blue flames on it then to finish off the outfit some black combat boots. Over the summer Harry had pierced his tongue and one of his ears ( twice one on the top of the ear and one at the bottom on the ear lob a small silver chain connecting them ) and his eyebrow .He wonderd how his nail would look like if they were painted the usual black but with the blue flames ,so he grabbed his black nail polish, painted them black and magicly put on the blue flames that flickered and moved.  
  
Soon he got tired of waiting and went to go find Ron and Hermione .He met them at the front of the train. Ron looked up at him in awe and Hermione well lets just say she was just a wee bit flustered and let out a gasp then fainted dead away. Ron couldn't stop staring his mouth had fallen open he was just plain oggiling.  
  
"EARHT TO RON!" Harry bellowed  
  
Ron flinched and poped back into reality "oh sorry harry" Ron turned crimson , they picked up Hermione off the ground and took her into the compartment.  
  
A/n hey guys! I hope you like it so far I know its probably not to good  
-_- but hey its gonna get better k well see you guys later oh yea and uh watch out for the green bunnys I saw them around here earlier o.O 


	2. the compartment

A/n hey guys! Im glad you like my story iv been panning to put this one on here for I don't know how long but it wouldn't let me up load it well now on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: you know I don't any thing  
  
Harry was walking down the aisle of the train bored and looking for an empty compartment.//God all of them are packed I need or more like want an empty one.// He wanted to be alone for the train ride Ron wouldn't stop staring.  
  
He strolled down a bit further and finally found an empty one.//ugh! Finally I was getting tired of walking.//. He opened the door and sat down and started to read,// interesting very interesting what the. whoa! Never saw that before//.Suddenly the compartment door rammed open, none other than Draco Odisious Malfoy was standing in the door way in all his magnificent glory //wait what the hell!? Did I just refer to Malfoy as "in all his magnificent glory" god im officially losing it somebody send me to the loony bend// with his infamous sneer on his face.  
  
// Well well who is this delectable little person sitting ever so innocently // Draco licked his lips. Harry who had grown his hair out past his ears and was now wearing contacts was beyond recognizable.  
  
"Hello" // I wonder who he is.// "My name is Draco Malfoy do I by any chance know you?" with that weird confused look on his face Harry couldn't help but snicker " Yea Malfoy you know me quite well to . aww poor baby got bad memory" Harry cooed  
  
"Potter?" Draco spat his voiced practically dripping with venom.  
  
"Took ya, long enough Malfoy what not witty retort this time?" Harry smirked not grinned but smirked (you gotta love the slytherin in him.)  
  
"Well well well looks like Potters finally grown a back bone what a miracle" Draco grinned evilly "ooh and I see Potters gone gothic eh? Well what a lovely sight". Draco calmly walked over and sat down across from Harry.  
  
Harry couldn't help but notice that Draco had grown up a bit. He wasn't as tall as he was of course but closes. Gotten a bit of muscle, and his hair was a bit longer and wasn't slicked back. "Well looks like were sharing a compartment Potter" it wasn't a question but a statement of fact Harry couldn't help but point that out.// God what am I suppose to do? I can't be in here with him! // Draco sighed again and took out a book running a hand through his silvery hair he began to read. 


	3. dorms and songs

A/n hey guys! Im writing the next chapter in my story I hope you like this one as much as the others! Now on to the story o.O  
  
The rest of the ride was uneventful. When they arrived at Hogwarts Harry was anxious to get of the train. This year they had not given the prefect badges before school started, this year they would give them out at the feast.  
  
)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(  
  
The sorting had just ended and Harry started piling food on his plate he was really hungry, All that tension on the train wore him out. Dumboldore then stood up " I have a few more announcements to make Gryffindore and Slytherin prefects will be sharing dorms as well as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." He paused "cho chang will be Ravenclaws prefect and Ernie Macmillan will be Hufflepuffs prefect as well." His eyes seemed to practically blind the teachers at the head table with there twinkle "Harry potter and Draco Malfoy will be Gryffindore and Slytherin prefects" he then sat down and continued talking to professor Mcgonagal .Harry seemed glued to his seat, stunned he looked over at Malfoy who looked just as surprised.  
  
)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(  
  
Harry stepped in front of a portrait, a lion holding down a snake with its paw. He smiled //heh at least something's good about this..//. Draco muttered the password under his breath and stepped in Harry came up next to him ,His breath caught at the back of his throat.  
  
It was beautiful it was all silver and black, the walls were black with silver lining the couches were black leather the carpet was a bright metallic silver it was all beautiful they had one bathroom and a small kitchen. It was perfect.  
  
)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(  
  
Harry was now in his new room putting all his stuff away and magiced his stereo to play c.ds in side of Hogwarts he was listening to his favorite song "make me bad" by korn.  
  
I am watching the rise and fall of my salvation.  
  
There's so much shit around me.  
  
Such a lack of compassion.  
  
I thought it would be fun and games (would be  
  
fun and games).  
  
Instead it's all the same (it's all the same).  
  
I want something to do.  
  
Need to feel the sickness in you.  
  
I feel the reason as it's leaving me, no, not  
  
again.  
  
Its quite deceiving as I'm feeling the flesh made  
  
me bad.  
  
All I wanna do is look for you.  
  
And when I fix, you needed to.  
  
Just to get some sort of attention, attention.  
  
What does it mean to you?  
  
For me it's something I just do.  
  
I want something.  
  
I need to feel the sickness in you  
  
.  
  
I feel the reason as it's leaving me, no, not  
  
again.  
  
It's quite deceiving as I'm feeling the flesh made  
  
me bad.  
  
I feel the reason as it's leaving me, no, not  
  
again.  
  
It's quite deceiving as I'm feeling the flesh made  
  
me bad.  
  
I feel the reason as its leavening me, no, not again.  
  
It's quite deceiving as I'm feeling the flesh made  
  
me bad.  
  
Does it make me bad?  
  
Does it make me bad?  
  
Does it make me bad?  
  
He was dancing and singing to it, forgetting were he was. Not knowing he had an audience Harry didn't hold anything back.  
  
Draco stood there stunned and a little out of breath // wow he so alive and. beautiful//. A loud gasp snapped him out of his trance .He saw Harry standing there a tint of pink to his cheeks. Draco smiled and strutted over to him snaking his arm around the other boy's waist., leaned forward and whispered in his ear "you have a great voice you know" He felt the smaller boy tremble deliciously "mmmm" Harry murmured Draco smiled even more , he knew golden boy was gay but he just *had* to prove it. He slowly leaned forward his lips pressing against Harry's. Harry whimpered and threw his arms around the taller boys neck .Draco slowly ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip begging for entrance.  
  
Harry hesitantly opened his mouth as Draco's tongue plunged into his mouth. Who knew the boy -who- lived now known as The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't -die was going to be kissing Draco Malfoy in 6th year? They broke apart gasping for breath.//oh my fucking god! I just made out with Draco Malfoy!// Harry stared wide eyed at Draco still gasping for breath.// Holy shit this is wrong! He's.he's.a.a.MALFOY!!// after a couple moments he got a grasp at what had happened and paled.  
  
A/n heheheeh well try and guess what's going to happen next people sorry for the cliff hanger but that's what makes a story great! Well toodles!  
  
o.O (my sig) 


	4. breaking

A/N hey guys sorry I took so long posting but I spent a week at my dads no computer it was horrible *sniffle* any ways with out further a due :  
  
Breaking  
  
Harry was facing the opposite wall his back to draco  
  
"Leave" He said in a hoarse whisper  
  
A tear ran down his cheek.  
  
Draco stood there stunned "what why?" He took a step closer.  
  
Harry turned sharply "jus leave" he roared, the mirror shatterd, things started falling off of shelves.  
  
Draco took a hasty step back "Harry whats wrong?  
  
He started laughing a cruel cynical laugh, "What do you care?" he spat as more of his magic got out of control "you think I need this? well do you!" he started breathing heavy.  
  
" My godfather just died, the only living family that didn't cringe when I entered the god forsaken room" he said through clenched teeth, then pointed a shaky finger at the taller wizard. "I don't need your games Draco! Come to me when you can accept your feelings. now leave! "  
  
Draco was stunned he couldnt help it. He knew Harry was right but how could he accept It.*how*. He turned and ran out of the room slightly slamming the door.  
  
Harry crumpled to the ground as the tears flooded his eyes. He knew Draco had feelings for him, but he also knew the other boy still didnt accept it. His music was still softly playing in the background.  
  
I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more  
I lay dying  
And im pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
Harry slowly took out his contacts and his shirt along with his boots, keeping his pants on.  
  
Im dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I to lost to be saved  
Am I to lost?  
  
He held his head in his hands while sitting on the bed letting the tears flow freely.It had been a long time since he had cried.  
  
My god my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My god my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
  
He reaches in to his drawers and pulled out a mirror looking at himself he hated the way he looked: exactly like James Potter his father.  
  
Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side?  
Or will you forget me?  
  
Harry had always tried to change his appearance he hated being a carbon copy of his father. He didnt know why but he had a deep hatred for James Potter.  
  
My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied Christ?  
Tourniquet  
My suicide  
  
Harry reached for a piece of glass as he brought it down to his arm bringing a deep cut , and only to watch the blood flow.  
  
A/N hey guys! I know lots of angst but I was depressy and every story needs a little right? I hope you like it!  
  
Oh and the song was  
  
my tourniquet by evanescence 


	5. Free dress code

A/N ok here is the next chapter had some questions I'll answer. Well on to the story!  
  
Insomniac-that's a yes but I want to know were the question came from am I that obvious?*giggle*  
  
Gun out of the roses-like I said in the chapter Harry doesn't know why he would hate James but probably because of the way James acted when he was younger. And to the crying it's because of all the emotions running through him, Draco kissing him is one because he loves Draco and knows he doesn't accept it yet, and among other things.  
  
Silveri-um yea you could say that  
  
Bobb-yes don't we all love punk Harry?  
  
Free dress code  
  
Harry's pov  
  
Harry had cleaned up the room after that night coming back from the great hall .It had been 3 days since he had talked to Draco he missed him a lot. Ron and Hermione were starting to get on his nerves, with all the lovey dovey cooy nonsense, mostly because he wanted that with Draco but oh well.  
  
Today was double potions with the Slytherins oh joy! He of course had to sit with Draco as always prefects had there own tables in each class.  
  
Since he was having double potions he was going to dress extra special today and since it was Friday and free dress code (Dumbledore thought that if letting the students be them selves they would excel academically mangy old coot) he wore, black baggy jeans with silver skulls lining the side, hems, and pockets, a black muscle shit (which I may add clung oh so goody to Harry's chest) that had the hem lined with silver skulls. His hair was spiked up with silver tips , a collar with spikes on his neck, black nail polish , and finally black biker boots with silver flames in the front.(lots of silver and black huh?) He grabbed his pack and walked down to the potions corridor.  
  
3rd person's p.o.v  
  
Inside the potions lab every body was whispering excitedly about how they thought Harry was going to dress. It had been a bit of a surprise when Draco had walked in, he was wear black tight leather pants which clung to every curve of his ass and legs, black boots and a tight silk maroon shirt.  
  
Harry's p.o.v  
  
He was right out side the potions class; he took a deep breath and yanked the door open. Everybody turned to see who was coming in and when they did a collective gasp filled the room. And somewhere in the corner a silver eyed beauty let out a very loud "holy mother of god!"  
  
A/n hey guys! Im sorry for the short chapter I know I know but all the stuff that goes on is for the next chapter! I hope you like the chapter and I promise a really long chapter next time k oh and I need at least 50 reviews to up date next time I just love them ya know? Well toodles 


	6. Potions : Dear god help us all

A/N thank you guys for all the reviews!!!!! Kisses ok well with out further a due I hope you like it!  
  
Potions: Dear god help us all  
  
Harry walked in completely ignoring the stares he was getting and went straight to his sea, his chain from his pants jingling all the way.  
  
He mentally smirked he knew the blonde next to him was still staring but he ignored him .He looked straight ahead at the potions master, he and Snape had become friends over the summer owling each other and such(orders from Dumbledore of course) he smiled it had been a long summer.  
  
Snapes p.o.v  
  
Insolent brat. He may be my son but... He shook his head to hid himself of foolish thoughts. He turned back to his class and smirked, oh he was going to have fun today...  
  
Draco p.ov  
  
Draco watched as his god father strolled down the row of desks. Then he looked over at Harry he could just feel himself start drooling. Harry looked good enough to eat in those cloths (no pun intended).Ten he remembered about that night when they had first come to school for the year, he visibly winced, he knew he loved Harry. There he said it, with out choking on the words he loved Harry! God it felt good to finally be able to accept it, now, it was time to seduce Harry. Oh this was going to be fun...  
  
"CLASS!" Snape roared he didn't get much of a response to that so he bellowed "SHUT IT YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR MISCREANTS" well he thought that certainly got there attention. He slowly strolled the length of the class room" today' he started " we will be brewing vertiritisume , does any body know what it does?" surprisingly the only hand up was Harry's." well well well, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry smirked and answered " it allows the administrator of the potion, to ask any question intimate or not and receive full and absolute truth" Snape smiled for once in his life and said " well for once Mr. Potter I see your head isn't completely useless" He stalked over to the board and wrote the ingredients " this should be done in 45 minutes BEGIN! And don't screw this up!"  
  
After 50 minutes every body's potion was being bottled and were cleaning there wok area. Snape walked over to Harry and Draco " well Draco ,Mr. Potter why don't we see you managed to make this right, potter drink the potion"  
  
Harry stared wide eyed " yes professor" they both rang out.  
  
Draco got an evil look in his eyes when Harry drank the potion he asked the question which he was dieing to hear the answer  
  
" Harry" he began " do you love me?"  
  
A/N ahahahahhaahhaha ok im sorry but I had to do it I just had to! The bunny on my head made me I swear it did! But I hope you liked it! 


	7. harry?

A/N hey guys! I know I've taken forever for this chapter to come out I was fighting some rather nasty bit of writers block. But I promise this will be good*gives worried glance* I well at least I hope it is...  
  
Draco stared at Harry expectantly. Then, growing concerned at the looks of pain filtering across Harry's face. "Harry?" he trembled out "are you ok?" He grew even more concerned when he didn't get a response .Harry was fighting it. "Professor!"  
  
Harry's p.o.v  
  
He couldn't say it. He wouldn't say it. It just wasn't the right time. He had to keep the words that were so willingly waiting to come out of his mouth. He bit his tongue forcing it not to betray his thoughts, forcing it to keep silent. He tasted blood; the potion was now giving him shocks of pain. Tears filled his eyes as he rocked back and forth. He had to fight it. They couldn't make him. HE WOULDN'T SAY IT!  
  
Draco was on his knees, practically screaming, He needed Harry to answer him. But his shouts of concern fell to deaf ears.  
  
Snapes p.o.v  
  
// why is he fighting it? Just say it! Answer the damn question! Why must you torture your self? Why do you put your self through such pain?// He nearly lost his cool disposition as he saw his son rocking and crying with pain, he just couldn't take it any more. He needed to stop this. And now.  
  
3rd person p.o.v  
  
But before any body could get any were near Harry ( Blaise had dragged a very upset and screaming Draco out of the way, Draco fighting him tooth and nail all the way) a blood curling scream echoed through the room coursing though each persons body sending waves of emotions as Harry's fragile neck snapped back emitting a blinding blue light from the young boys throat surrounding every one as he fell limp.  
  
With only a word coming from those beautiful lips  
  
"yes" Harry was washed away to darkness.  
  
FIN  
  
NOT!!! Hahahah I gotcha there  
  
But this is the end of the chapter deep voice comes on What will happen to our poor Harry ? and how will Draco react? Well tune in next time for "hey do I know you"  
  
deep voice fades  
  
A/N hey guys! Well I hope you liked it and ill try to come out with longer chapters and im hoping its obvious now who Snapes son is.  
  
Toodles  
  
~*midnight*~ 


	8. explanations and tears

A/n Ok guys sorry I took so long with this chapter but I got hit with a nasty bout of writers block then school came then its was all like 'blah' so yea I hope oyu guys like it ok?  
  
Now on to the story!  
  
Draco's POV  
  
No one moved, that Granger girl was silently crying. And Snape was trying to keep his mask in place, but was failing miserably. A silent tear went down his face as he watched his only son sit so limply on a chair, but that tear was quickly wiped away.  
  
Draco looked down and saw with wide eyes as Harry's hair rapidly became longer and straighter, now it was down to his shoulders shiny and silky. And those beautiful petite hands grew long and graceful. That cute button nose grow to a straight aristocratic no not different from Draco's.  
  
He looked up and saw his favorite teacher turn pale as they saw Harry's body stretch out , clearly he got taller.  
  
3rd POV  
  
Panicking, Snape swept over to Harry and picked him up. The similarity was, breath taking. He swept off to the infirmary with a sobbing Draco trailing behind him.  
  
)( )( )( )( )( )( )(  
  
When they reached the infirmary, Dumbledore was all ready there and waiting for them.  
  
"Severus, put him on the bed, we have a lot to talk about" Dumbledore gave Draco a piercing look and said "Mr.Malfoy, take a seat this may take a while".  
  
"Sir, what happened to Harry?" Draco was still trembling from the nasty ordeal from the nasty ordeal he had just witnessed.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes clouded "It seems, the potion disrupted a spell that was cast on Harry many years ago , the blue light was that very spell leaving his body" His shoulder sagged and said "I think Harry's father should be the one to explain this...matter" Dumbledore gave Snape a pointed look.  
  
Draco turned a shaky gaze towards his teacher "professor..?"  
  
Snape turned away and sighed "I am Harry's father. James was a decoy" a single tear ran down the potions masters' cheek. "he was one of my best friends, along with your father Draco" He turned and grasped the pale boys chin staring directly into his eyes " your father was a great man until darkness came over him"  
  
He let go of Draco's chin and went to Harry's bed and stroked his sons hair "Harry is my only son, James was there to protect Lily, he was like an older brother to her" he calmly wiped his face and kept going " because of the house rivalries and Voldermort, Lily was forced to pretend a relationship with James , and my best friends were forced to hate me in front of prying eyes" he sighed " your father never knew of course" he turned to look at Draco " an Sirius has never forgiven me since James death".  
  
" James died in my place, he was a great man always will be in my memory and my heart, it has been so hard to watch my son be so miserable infront of my eyes , and to want to hold him and comfort him and hold the only thing that was dear to me, yet to have it forbidden to you is a monstrous thing" his voice cracked " i might have deserved it, but Harry should have never suffered because of me" he walked towards the window with every intention to continue when a voice interrupted him.  
  
" well, we have a lot to talk about don't we 'dad' "  
  
A/n Hey guys! I really really really hope you like this chapter plz review k ^.^ I love you all !!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. father were art thou?

A/n hey guys! I'm really glad you liked my last chapter and I'm sorry I  
took so long in putting this one up I hope you like this one to and I'm  
sorry it's so short.  
  
Snape whirled around "h-Harry?" He stumbled on his words "What are you  
doing up?" he took a shaky breath "I mean -"  
Harry cut him off " well Dad you should know after all the things I've been  
through, and all the things that have happened to me, I have quite a bit of  
stamina" He limped over to the chair and sat down with a wince.  
Draco walked over to him "Harry lo-" Harry turned and stared into his eyes  
making Draco feel as though he was looking into his very soul  
  
"don't" he said through clenched teeth, he scowled at Draco " now is not  
the time for your games Draco"  
Draco looked back and forth between father and son, he brought a hand to  
his mouth " so alike.yet so ..different" his voice laced with awe  
  
Harry stood up his long hair making a curtain of silk around his face, long  
slender hands brushed it away for all could see bright green eyes, flashing  
dangerously. " Yes, we do look alike don't we?" he turned on his heel,  
robes flaring out behind him (a/n -sigh- just like his father) He turned  
straight for the door no longer limping " I'm leaving ,let me be" with a  
swish of his robes.....he was gone.  
  
He arrived at his room in a flurry of robes as he stormed into his bedroom.  
He walked over to the mirror his surprise written all over his face. He  
wasn't wearing his glasses. "wow" he breathed he looked so different, he  
glanced at himself at the infirmary  
But didn't look closely .  
  
His hair had grown down to his shoulders. and was a shiny silky black , and  
completely straight. He had higher cheek bones with a pale blush to them,  
his nose stayted the same , his mothers button nose. He had small pouting  
lips with an angular face.  
  
He reached up to brush a strand of hair from his face, he gasped his hands  
were long and slender, when before they were small and chubby .he reached  
the height of 6'4 almost as tall as his father " humph! Father. right" He  
sighed as he turned and left his room heading for the great hall.  
  
Oh what a surprise they would all get.  
  
A/n I hope you liked it!!!! I know its short and im sorry it couldn't be  
longer don't worry ill try and post more often! Toodles!!  
  
^.^ ~ midnight~ 


	10. pain is more than an emotion its a way o...

A/N hello people this chapter is basically all Harry's point of view and I hope you liked it because I really liked writing it and its mild angst so if you don't like I apologize well here it goes  
  
Harry leaned back on the couch; he'd had a horrible day  
  
Everything seemed to be going wrong.  
  
He closed his eyes trying to will away that nagging feeling, a yearning for some one to love him a yearning for some one to hold him a yearning for some one to take his life and let him free.  
  
He felt it in his stomach, he felt it at the back of his throat, and He felt it with every fiber of his being.  
  
He wanted a normal life, he wanted some one to hold and love.  
  
He wanted a life that would never exist for him.  
  
The thought of tomorrow made him clutch the couch in agony; he wouldn't be able to face them.  
  
The agony eating away at his soul and at his very existence was getting strong each day with each passing moment, and with each passing thought. He knew it would soon consume him.  
  
Sometimes he wished he had never found out about the magical world, wishing it were all a dream a mere illusion, one he could wish a away and never think of again.  
  
But, he opens his eyes and sighs a deep bitter sigh, alas it would never happen.  
  
As he stood to walk for his room for the bed that was his only sanctuary from the world, but never from the pain. He thought about all the good things in life, the only things that would keep him alive in this cruel bitter world.  
  
And yet he laughed a true cynical laugh not caring who heard and not thinking anybody would care.  
  
Such few good things he had, such few precious memories he with held, and so few he would ever get.  
  
He knew he was doomed for a life of barren hatred and of utter bitterness, he would accept it; embrace it as he always has.  
  
For it was of course  
  
The only way he knew how to live  
  
Always in darkness and always in pain  
  
They were a part of him  
  
A part of him he would never escape.  
  
A/n hope you liked it  
  
Midnight 


	11. Please read

A/N to all my wonderful readers I'm sorry I'm going to be gone for a month and wont be able to update because my aunt is way back in technology and has yet to get a computer XD  
  
So I wont be here for a long time but I hope to come home to a lot of reviews....-looks around innocently-  
  
And a note to another some one.  
  
**I will not tolerate any of this if you don't like slash don't go into the damn category further more you had the audacity to email me at my private email address and berate me because I am writing a story on gay love. Keep your homophobia away from me and my writing I may not be great at it but I love it either way. Whose business is it to tell some one who they can and cant not love, whose business is it who you are fucking? Its your business and the person you are currently fucking. I take great offence to people who flame because of gay love I happen to be bisexual my self and will not tolerate such blunt ignorance.Heed the warnings and when you are acctualy stupid enough to read somthing you obviously wont like dont flame and make your self more of an imbecile.  
**  
Im sorry for my tirade but I just had to get that off my chest thank you to all my wonderful readers and of course cookies for all who review . 


End file.
